Eternal Radiance Rize
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40577 |no = 1440 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 158 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 111, 116, 121 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 8, 6, 10, 9, 11, 7, 8, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 8, 4, 7, 3, 7, 5, 6, 4, 5, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 42, 45, 48, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 11, 8, 9, 8, 10, 9, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 27, 39, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99 |sbb2_distribute = 8, 8, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 8, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb2_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = It is said that even as she held victory in her grasp during a battle against her sworn enemy, she also learned what victory is truly worth. Although it is impossible to trace her movements after that battle, she likely would have longed for powerful, worthy foes as she sought a more meaningful victory. She was called a goddess of destruction at the time, and assuming she did set off on a journey to find a satisfactory opponent, the journey might well have extended beyond Ishgria and to all corners of the known worlds. |summon = In the end, my foe was just like me. It may have been just as though I were fighting my own reflection in the mirror. |fusion = Very well, I will grow stronger... In return, you must find an opponent worthy of facing me. |evolution = This sensation... This satisfaction... So this is what they call "victory." He he... I could definitely get used to this. | hp_base = 6083 |atk_base = 2742 |def_base = 1995 |rec_base = 2024 | hp_lord = 7913 |atk_lord = 3396 |def_lord = 2493 |rec_lord = 2518 | hp_anima = 9030 |rec_anima = 2220 |atk_breaker = 3694 |def_breaker = 2195 |def_guardian = 2791 |rec_guardian = 2369 |def_oracle = 2344 |rec_oracle = 2965 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Supreme Wrath |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns when HC collected exceeds certain amount & enormously boosts HC drop rate |lsnote = 25% boost to HC drop rate, 160% boost to Atk when 30 HC collected |bb = Radia Caris |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probable infliction of Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 500% + 300% x HP / max base HP, 300% additional mutliplier max., 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage, heals (3500~4000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 38 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Fairtorak Familia |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 8 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, probable infliction of Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / max base HP, 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage, 100% Atk to self (NOT to all allies) |incorrectinfo = true |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 500 |ubb = Vertex Eve |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge and fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 1000% additional mutliplier max., 300% boost to Atk, 300% boost to critical damage, 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Victorious Destroyer |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken may restore HP & considerably boosts BB gauge when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20~25% of HP from damage taken, 6 BC fill when 10,000 HP as damage is dealt |evofrom = 40576 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "30% boost to max HP") |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "50% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70%") |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Activates at turn's end HP restoration each turn effect at turn's start instead (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's max HP boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Heals (3500~4000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's great HP restoration for 3 turns effect |omniskill4_4_note = +1000 HP healing, heals (4500~5000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP total (Prerequisites: Unlock "Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to SBB") |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Rize4 }}